Hit U Up
Hit U Up is the 4th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on I roll with a bunch of untamed guerrillas, head bustas, and sharks Niggas that's 'bout beefin' - lettin' them k's spark Knockin'-it-off-your-shoulder soldiers - them real niggas Niggas who did time - hard-to-kill niggas How you live, you get it is the way a nigga play it Niggas ain't fightin' no more - niggas bustin' your head Sendin' you to your grave - it's do or die, cousin Aimin' straight for your head, makin' sure you die, cousin They dressin' in black, prepared for combat Ridin' four deep strapped with choppers and macks Not givin' a fuck, gettin' your cut, lettin' it bust You get hit, that's on you, my nigga - you're outta luck You're stuck like chuck - wodie, you're assed out That's what happen to ya tryin' to be hard, runnin' your mouth Get erased, my nigga (my nigga) Look here: I leave no trace, my nigga (my nigga) No witnesses so can you see my face, my nigga (my nigga) Fled the scene - so you have no case, my nigga- -case, my nigga Look here: you can play if you wanna get down Get your stupid ass left where you can't be found (b.g.) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) We done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) We done popped you up, chopped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) We done popped you up, chopped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (whaa?) We done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up Juvenile I was wrong for a lot of shit that I'ma take to my grave Continuously whippin' niggas like a runaway slave Must was meant for me to be thuggin' - I stay in some beef Baby and slim keep tellin' me, "juvenile, stay off them streets." I can't help - I draw attention; they be fuckin' with me I'm hot in the ass and can't get enough of these streets A lil' nigga in the rolls screamin', "fuck the police!" Peelin' out in front the club, about to duck to the east Now play yourself, you gon' find yourself by yourself In a nice place ducked off with fucked up health I done been strucked and snuck, but never fucked and stuck My life is four hundred degrees, so I bust 'em up Still stickin' to the g-code, ree's, and b's Quit drinkin', but I will smoke some weed indeed All they understand is my project english And if you don't like it, you can kiss my penis (b.g.) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) We done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) B.g. I run the streets 'cause I'm real if it's daylight or dark You a killer, nigga? (eah?) ain't no fear in my heart I'll go toe to toe with ya or take ya to war I'll even go k for k with ya - now make your choice Better know when I'm in beef that I be creepin', nigga Better know that I'm a snake, and I'ma sneak ya, nigga Each time I hit the corner, I be leavin' niggas Momma upset - can't even go on and grievin', nigga Nothin' change - I'm on tv, I don't play with you niggas Still the same that'll spin broad day on you niggas And empty a hundred out that k Where you're caught hangin' is where you're left stankin', ya heard me I've been in the game - niggas know what I'm 'bout So many murders under my belt, I done lost count If you wanna be another number, my nigga Go ahead, drop your nuts, and run up, my nigga (b.g.) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) We done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) Now, we done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) Nigga, we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) Now, we done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) And we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) Look, we done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (whaa?) Look, we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) wayne Hello, world I zip through fast in a yellow pearl drop porsche boxter Young mobster, wild and obnoxious Pop some in your dreadlocks - what? me not no rookie, boy Glock cookin', boy I'll turn your forehead to a pussy, boy Off the gate, cousin, you niggas gon' make me stalk and spray somethin' Spark or lace somethin' Park the car, get out, walk, and spray somethin' Taught to stay thuggin' brought up in this shit that we call america And in my hood the laws are scared of us - we are too terrible If I live to be old, it's a miracle 'Cause the way a nigga hatin' or bitch plottin', the shit's hysterical That's why I keep me two big guns on blast like a stereo Come to your burial and kill anybody else who care for you Don't blame me, society changed me You haul white, you smash powder all night for the fast dollar Cut off lights, we masked riders The hood trash got us in a position we can't shake With boys we can't break, and due to that you ain't safe, bitch (b.g.) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) Now, we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) Look, we done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) Now, we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up, nigga (ooohh!) (Did you see that?) We hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) And we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) (Did you see that?) We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) Now, we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) Boy, look We done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) Now, we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) Look, we done hit you up, lit you up, twist you up (ooohh!) Look, we done chopped you up, popped you up, boxed you up (ooohh!) (talking) Nigga - we put holes in you bitch-ass niggas, ya heard me We don't barrow nothin', don't fear nothin' And ain't nothin' you can do 'bout these (hot! hot! hot!) boy$, nigga Let 'em burn, nigga Let 'em burn, nigga B.geezy, lil wheezy, juvy, two tymer